FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a process for the authentication of a data processing terminal equipped with a programmable memory by a data processing server.
This process can be applied to all data processing terminal types which can be modified by the addition of a PROM (programmable read only memory), EPROM (erasable programmable read only memory), RAM (random access memory) or EEPROM (electronically erasable programmable read only memory), in order to store said data and programs. This process can in particular be applied to a portable Minitel.RTM..